Who is he
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Yep it's a thing we've always done and have you seen the doctor these days he's gorgeous."


"**Who" is he?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"Yep it's a thing we've always done and have you seen the doctor these days he's gorgeous."

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Gee's challenge to write a fic with a Dr Who theme. Rated for language and sexual references. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"I'm sorry darling I just can't do it on Saturday night I have plans." Jean said smiling apologetically at James as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and she kissed him gently on the cheek before heading back toward her office. They always spent Saturday night's together, it was her favourite night of the week she constantly told him how much she loved the fact that they and the whole day together then they could spend the evening slouching around in front of the TV then the night reminding each other why they were so good together, now she was cancelling their entire day and evening with no more of an explanation than she had "plans".

"James we need to get to the morgue Laura has the DNA results for us." Robbie said looking at him quizzically as he nodded.

"I'll be right behind you sir, I just have to check something with the boss." He replied ignoring the increased confusion on Robbie's face as he walked away getting to the door of Jean's office and stopping in his tracks as he heard her talking to something.

"Yes it's seven on Saturday, I know I can't believe it either I've missed you it's been too long I can't wait to see you." She said quietly her back to the door as he listened to her laugh softly "No I didn't tell him...that's chance I'm going to have to take...ok love you too see you Saturday."

"I don't believe this." He said in a quiet but angry whisper stepping into the office and slamming the door startling her as she spun on her heels and stared at him in shock.

"James how long have you been there?" Jean said quietly glancing out the windows of her office to ensure the slamming door hadn't attracted too much attention.

"Long enough! I was actually worried about you, I couldn't understand why you'd want to cancel our plans for Saturday when it's always you're favourite time together clearly I was deluded, who is he? What was this just a bit of fun for you until someone better came along?" He said trying to keep his tone level in spite of the anger and jealousy rushing through him. He couldn't believe that he had just heard her arranging to spend the evening with someone else, heard her tell someone else she loved them. Of all the things he'd thought was going on he'd never in a million years have thought she was cheating on him, he truly believed she loved him and he couldn't believe he was about to lose her to someone else. "I thought you loved me as much as I love you how stupid could I have been I…."

"James will you shut the hell up?" Jean shouted back dropping her voice to an equally angry whisper as she saw two uniformed officers passing the window of her office pause at the sound of raised voices before carrying on when it became clear there was nothing to hear. "Firstly what the hell gives you the right to imply that I would even think of cheating on you, what do you take me for? Jesus I'm the one who was deluded to think for a second that you could ever forget about the fact that I left Richard because I fell in love with out, obviously you think I make a habit of cheating on the men in my life and…."

"I didn't say that, but what do you expect me to think? You cancel our plans and then I over hear you making plans with someone else and telling them that you love them what do you expect me to think?"

"I expect you to trust me and if something is bothering you to ask me about it without yelling and throwing accusations around." Jean snapped closing in on him so they were standing toe to toe before reaching behind him into her briefcase and pulling out a copy of the radio times and holding it up. "I was talking to Chris we haven't seen each other in months as you know and the new series of Doctor Who starts on Saturday night. When he was younger we used to watch it every Saturday night together so I thought since the new series was starting if he was free he could come down and stay the night and we could watch it together. I was planning on telling you once he'd confirmed that he could come and arrange for us all to have lunch together on Sunday before he goes home. I didn't expect you to assume that one night when I said I had plans and didn't immediately tell you what they were would result in you assuming that I was sleeping my way round oxford."

"Oh god I'm sorry…..I…it was just…." James stammered as she walked away almost reaching the other side of her desk before he caught up with her grasping her hand and turning her into his arms. "I was worried I was losing you I love you and I got jealous I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you, being loved by you. Please don't be cross with me."

"Why on earth would you ever think I could want anyone but you? After all we've been through to get this far?" Jean sighed the fact he was staring at her like at any moment he might burst into tears melting her heart immediately. "I love you too and I don't want anyone else, I never will, maybe I should have just told you what I was planning but I wanted to make sure that Chris could come before I made arrangements. Besides you never have to worry about me wanting anyone else."

"Really?" James asked the insecurities that had immediately turned him from considerate understanding partner to jealous lout surfacing again as she nodded resting her hands on his chest for a second glancing around before bringing her lips close to his ear.

"I love you, I only want you, no one has ever, or could ever, make me want them the way you do just by being close to me. You are the love of my life and I could never do anything to put what we have at risk." She whispered before gently nibbling on his earlobe as he groaned quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly pulling away slightly and kissing her quickly before putting a little distance between them in case they were spotted by anyone passing the office.

"I'll forgive you, this time but don't ever do that to me again, don't ever jump to conclusions and speak to me like that again or you and I will have serious words." Jean smiled sitting behind her desk as he nodded and headed for the door.

"Doctor Who? Really?" He asked turning with his hand on the door and laughing as she shrugged.

"Yep it's a thing we've always done and have you seen the doctor these days he's gorgeous." She smiled winking playfully at him as his mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"Clearly I'll have to remind you that time travel has nothing on what I can do for you." He laughed his heart flipping slightly as she stared seductively at him from behind her desk.

"I'll hold you to that later and you can also show me how sorry you really are." She smiled as he closed the door leaning against for a second getting his breath back before heading to the morgue to meet Robbie already counting the hours until the day was over and he could set about reminding her exactly why she didn't need anyone else fictional or otherwise when she ahd him.


End file.
